


Troublemaker

by Sassywrites77



Series: Naruto Rare Pair Week [2]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Deidara is an adorable artist, Fluff, Hidan is a flirt, Instant Attraction, M/M, Mild Language, i will never learn how to tag properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Hidan is in trouble because of course, he is.  Deidara has the misfortune of being the first person Hidan runs into and uses him to get out of the mess he has put himself in.
Relationships: Deidara/Hidan (Naruto)
Series: Naruto Rare Pair Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731169
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 for Naruto Rare Pair Week with the prompt Meet Cute. I cannot help but love Hidan. We will not speak of what he did. This may be a little OOC, but it's an AU, so that's my excuse, and I'm sticking to it.

Deidara sighed to himself as he left the art gallery after his most recent art showing. Once again, people just didn’t seem to understand his art style. He was quickly drawn from his thoughts when someone grabbed his arm and began speaking to him.

“Darling,” the person said, taking a glance at the door behind Deidara before continuing, “did I miss your showing? I am so, so sorry.”

The person, or rather the man Deidara now realized when he spoke, pulled Deidara into a hug. A hug that seemed to go on forever, all Deidara was able to do was stand with his arms plastered to his side as the man wrapped him in a tight embrace, burying his head into Deidara’s neck.

Moments later, Deidara watched over the man’s shoulder as three men ran toward them. He glanced away quickly wondering if the men were the reason for the strange man that was clinging to him. The men paused briefly, causing Deidara to press his face into the other’s neck as he awkwardly tried to return the hug, wondering all the while why he was helping this person who was quite possibly in trouble. 

He sighed in relief when the men finally moved on, running down the street cursing loudly at having lost whomever they were chasing. Deidara watched the men turn the corner before speaking. “I believe you’re safe now. You can let me go,” he said, returning his hands to his sides and stiffening in the man’s embrace.

The man let him go and stepped back so that Deidara was finally able to get a good look at him. And much to his dismay, the man was indeed a beautiful specimen. His grayish hair was slicked back from his chiseled face, and his dark purple eyes were mesmerizing. He wore a tight white tank top underneath the black hooded coat, his dark wash jeans snuggly encasing his thighs.

Deidara felt himself blush when he realized he was essentially checking the man out from head to toe and very much liking what he saw. He looked away quickly hoping the handsome stranger wouldn’t notice. He decided it was time to get out of there before he really embarrassed himself.

“Well, looks like you are safe now, so I’ll just be-”

That wasn’t to be apparently, as the man interrupted him. “Why did you help me? I’m Hidan, by the way. Are you an artist for real? I just saw you coming out of the gallery and assumed. You know you should be careful late at night. You never know what might happen,” the man, Hidan, smirked at Deidara as he finished his short ramble.

Deidara stared in stunned silence for a moment before throwing his hands up. “What the fuck is wrong with you? I...what...I... this.” Deidara paused to take a breath not sure what exactly he wanted to say to this strange man. “I don’t know why I helped you, and now I am really questioning whether it was the best idea.”

With that Deidara turned and walked away, steps picking up speed as he heard Hidan calling after him. He hoped the man would not follow him home. 

A few weeks later, Deidara found himself at a different gallery coming face to face once again with the bizarre man named Hidan. This time though, instead of afterward out in the street, Hidan was actually inside the gallery looking at Deidara’s art.

Hidan grinned when he saw Deidara standing before him. “It seems you are an artist after all. This is truly spectacular art. So explosive.”

Deidara’s eyes widened at the description. No one had gotten it before, and now this weird, handsome man was saying the most perfect thing about his art.

“Deidara,” Hidan said, stepping closer to him. The proximity plus the way Hidan said his name causing Deidara’s face to flush red. The same smirk from the night they met spread across Hidan's face as he leaned even closer to Deidara. His voice was intimately soft when he next spoke. "I never had a chance to thank you for helping me."

Deidara pulled away, his heart racing as he felt his face grow even warmer. He flapped his hand at the still too close man. "There is no need for that...at all."

Hidan's smile grew wider watching as Deidara got more flustered. "Oh, but I insist. As soon as your showing is over, I'm taking you out for a late thank you dinner."

Just then the gallery owner appeared next to them pulling Deidara away to speak to a potential buyer. Hidan watched as the still blushing blonde man was dragged away from him knowing this time it wouldn't be so long before he saw him again.

Had anyone told him a few weeks ago he would become infatuated with someone so quickly, someone he knew nothing about, he would have laughed in their face. But just a glimpse at the blonde with the pale blue eyes and he was smitten. His delicate facial features called to mind the word pretty instead of handsome. 

After Deidara had run away that night, Hidan was determined to find him again. He began that very night by slipping into the art gallery to find out his name. Even though he returned to the area of their first meeting a few times, he never came across him again. So he spent each day searching the art galleries for his name, finally being rewarded tonight. 

As he observed the young artist watching him nervously, Hidan decided he would wait for Deidara outside the gallery since the exhibit shouldn't be going on much longer. Hidan glanced Deidara’s way once more before heading toward the door.

This time as Deidara left the gallery, he had a smile on his face. He had actually sold his art to someone! He was ecstatic, so much so that he had forgotten about Hidan's offer until he stepped out and saw the man leaning against the wall.

Hidan straightened as soon as he saw Deidara. He didn't think he could be more attracted to the man, but the smile on Deidara’s face brightened his features so much Hidan would swear he was staring at the sun. Hidan was so stunned that he was uncharacteristically dumbstruck and utterly speechless for a moment until he saw the pink creeping across Deidara’s cheeks. 

“Get some good news?” he asked as he took a step toward the younger man.

“Uh, yeah. I sold a piece of my art!” Deidara replied excitedly. 

Hidan grinned back, happy for the man he barely knew but was very interested in getting to know better. “All the more reason for me to take you out now, a combination thank you and celebration dinner.”

Deidara shook his head, who was he to turn down a free meal especially from such a good-looking man. The thought crossed his mind that he still didn’t know why Hidan had needed to hide from those men that night, but what better time to find out than during their dinner. It was one dinner, and if he didn’t like what he found out, he never had to see the man again. Decision made, he nodded to Hidan.

“Alright,” Deidara said, “where do you want to go?”

As they fell into step next to each other discussing where they would eat, Deidara thought hopefully that whatever the excuse Hidan may give him, things between the two of them would work out.


End file.
